Is He Right For You?
by MnM Roswellian
Summary: Michael and Maria
1. Chapter 1

**It had been only two days after the kiss and Maria couldn't stop thinking about him. As she lay on her bed attempting to follow the X-Files episode on the TV, she mentally listed the reasons why she and Michael could never happen. Lets see ... there is the whole Men In Black theory. The fact that our children would be mutants. I could never take him home to Mom. And he is so incredibly...   
  
-----------------------   
  
"gross and annoying. Did I mention she can babble on like an infomercial?" Michael told his best friend Max. Michael just couldn't believe that he had kissed Maria. "Think about it Max, I hate her more than Martha Stuart and her K-Mart white sales. And then..."   
  
"Ya what is up with that? The sheets aren't even white!" Max blurted out.   
  
"Whatever. Obviously you are too lost in the Magical World of Lizzy so I'll be going."   
  
Max tried to stop him but Michael was already climbing out the window.   
  
He knew that Michael was right. He was completely infatuated with Liz.   
  
-----------------------   
  
As X-Files was dragging to a boring end and a movie version of Bram Stoker's "Dracula" began, Maria reached for the newest issue of Seventeen. Flipping through the pages she spotted a quiz... Is he right for you? She continued, trying to read another page but curiosity got to her. "Number 1..."   
  
-----------------------   
  
Max tried to sleep but his eyes wouldn't close. Bored, he glanced around his room. On his desk was a blue piece of paper advertising the 60's themed dance the following night. "Maybe I should ask Liz." Max picked up his phone intending to call Liz but his fingers dialed someone else.   
  
-----------------------   
  
The phone rang as she was adding up her score. "No way!" Maria said into the phone.   
  
"Um hello?" a familiar voice asked.   
  
"Who is this?"   
  
"Max."   
  
"Oh, hey Max! What can I do for you?"   
  
Max sat silent knowing the words that he was about to speak.   
  
"Will you go to the 60's dance with me?" he said without even taking a breath.   
  
"Huh? What about Liz."   
  
"Liz? Oh Liz. Actually I was thinking we could team up."   
  
"Team up?"   
  
"Ya. You want Michael right?"   
  
"No of course not! ... well all right a little."   
  
"Anyway and I like Liz so if we went together maybe we can make..."   
  
"Liz and Michael insanely jealous?"   
  
"Not exactly the same words I was going to use but yes."   
  
"Ok we're on"   
  
They hung up and both fell sound asleep.   
  
-----------------------   
  
Michael walked aimlessly around Roswell. He couldn't go home, not with Hank who was probably drunk and passed out on the couch. Max's usual floor/sleeping bag spot was a definite no. Some unseen force dragged Michael down the street towards Maria's house. He looked into her window and saw that she was asleep.   
  
Just one look he thought. Trying hard to control his powers, Michael was able to enter Maria's dream. The second he did he wished he hadn't.   
  
Maria was dreaming about Max. In fact she was dreaming about her and Max. Complete with a huge house, big lawn, and perfect children.   
  
He grew weak and was pushed out of her dream.   
  
Michael no longer hated Maria ... he wanted her more than ever.   
  
  
**


	2. Chapter 2

*** * * * *   
  
Michael stood frozen on Maria's Lawn. His brain told him to run home but his feet didn't obey the command. Eventually he began walking towards the trailer park.   
  
The empty streets of Roswell were filled with blackness. This somehow comforted him, being alone, away from the humans that endangered his existence.   
  
Where had he gone wrong? Had he said something?   
  
.:*[flashback]*:.   
  
"I hate you!" Maria yelled at him.   
  
"Ditto!"   
  
.:*[end of flashback]*:.   
  
Michael silently slipped in his window. He laughed slightly. It wasn't like Hank would catch him if he used the door. Inside he pulled off his sweat drenched clothes and lay in bed. Troubled by the days events, Michael pulled the covers over his head and slept.   
  
-----------------------   
  
Morning...   
  
-----------------------   
  
When Michael awakened he was sore and exhausted. He was already late for school but being truant for the zillionth time wouldn't make a difference.   
  
The night had been filled with tossing, turning, and completely disturbing dreams. Michael drifted asleep but was interrupted a few minutes later by the phone.   
  
"Whatever you're selling I don't want it."   
  
"Tough night Mike?" Max said laughing.   
  
"Don't ask."   
  
"Just thought I'd let you know that your personal fan club is very worried about you."   
  
"Not that Britney chick."   
  
"Yes that Britney chick."   
  
Michael had despised Britney with a passion ever since 1st grade. However Britney's feelings were the opposite.   
  
"So Michael there is one more thing... I asked Maria to the dance and she said yes."   
  
"What does that have to do with me?"   
  
"Well, I thought I would make sure that's all right with you."   
  
"Yes Max, you may take my daughter out to a dance."   
  
"Funny Michael. Come to school if you feel like it." Max hung up.   
  
-----------------------   
  
An hour later, Michael showed up at school. Walking towards the attendance office he ran into Jordan.   
  
"Hey Michael. So nice of you to join us on this fine occasion"   
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today..."   
  
"Cute. So um you going to the dance tonight?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Well, if you decide to go, maybe we could go together."   
  
"I think I might need to wash my hair."   
  
"I get the point. Let me know if you change your mind."   
  
-----------------------   
  
Once in class Michael regretted waking up. In the corner laughing and sitting very close were Max and Maria. Usually he would have gone at sat next to them but today was different. Michael felt irritated by their happiness. He wasn't happy so they shouldn't be either.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Michael wait up!" Max yelled as he ran towards him. Michael gave him a glance and put a book in his locker.   
  
"Wow! You and a book? Don't see that often. Mind if I get a camera?"   
  
"Hey guys!" Maria had just appeared next to them.   
  
"Hi" "Hey" They replied in unison.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
Michael saw Jordan across the hall. He repeated his thoughts over again. If I'm not happy they can't be happy either.   
  
"Um I was just leaving." Michael walked over to Jordan.   
  
"Jordan, I changed my mind about the dance."   
  
  
**


	3. Chapter 3

*** * * * *   
  
Maria and Max exchanged glances and then looked back at Michael. This was not exactly the effect their plan was supposed to have on him.   
  
"Uh Max? Was this supposed to happen? Cause if it was I may have to contact Will Smith."   
  
"Sorry, the plan didn't come with easy to read directions on the side of the box."   
  
"So what do we do? Wait? I'm not exactly the most patient person."   
  
"In that case, good luck. We have no choice."   
  
The bell rang and they separated   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Liz can we talk?" Michael asked Liz as he sat next to her at lunch.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Seen Maria today?"   
  
"Nope"   
  
"Max?"   
  
"Sorry haven't seen them either. You know something I don't know?"   
  
"Max and Maria are attending tonight's dance."   
  
"What's the big deal? I'll be there too."   
  
"Together. I have a date so I think you need one too." Michael stood up.   
  
"Why do I need a date."   
  
Michael walked away without an answer.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Could this place be any cheesier?" Maria said entering the gym filled with 60's decor. Students dressed in tie-dye, peace sign necklaces, and beaded hair were scattered around dancing to a Grateful Dead song. Max and Maria sat on the bleachers.   
  
"Maria, you see them?"   
  
"See who?" She was toxicated by Max's eyes. They were beautiful.   
  
"Michael and Liz." Maria scanned the room and spotted Michael and Jordan.   
  
"There's Michael. He's next to the wing-nuts in the 70's clothes. How can someone not know what the clothes of the decades are?"   
  
Maria stared at Max's eyes again. They were mesmerizing as if putting her in a trance. Wait Maria, she thought, what's going on? You like Michael not Max it must be all these M names getting you confused.   
  
-----------------------   
  
Michael stood listening to Jordan confess that she had a crush on him for the longest time. He felt bad that she was nothing to him but somehow he was slowly feeling that he wasn't using her. He had never thought of her as more than a person you talk to occasionally or borrow money from when you are dying of thirst. Tonight was different.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Liz, why didn't you go? You could have had fun. Kept an eye on Maria. I mean Evil Bitch From Hell!." Liz sat talking to herself in the mirror.   
  
Despite Michael's orders for attending she refused them and stayed home watching a Brady Bunch marathon.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"I wonder where Liz is." Max said worriedly searching for her.   
  
"I have no idea, probably at home watching Brady Bunch. She sure loves that Greg."   
  
-----------------------   
  
"You wanna blow this place? It's cheesier than a Green Bay Packers fan."   
  
"Ya let's." Michael led Jordan outside and walked to the Crash Down Cafe. When they got there it was closed. There was no point in leaving it open on dance nights. The whole teenage crowd would be at the school.   
  
"Awww. I was so looking forward to some alien blood or something."   
  
Well if you really want some. Your wish is my command. Michael smiled at the thought. "Don't worry... I have connections." Michael found a few little rocks and threw them at Liz's window. A few seconds passed and she hadn't opened it so he threw another.   
  
"Hey!" Liz yelled "That almost hit me! Michael what you want?"   
  
"I'll take a couple shakes."   
  
"We're closed."   
  
"Please Liz!"   
  
She knew Michael was not to be messed with so she went down and let him in.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"There's no point in staying here. They're gone."   
  
"Max, remember it's me. Maria! Liz's best friend. To the Cafe Batman!!"   
  
They walked and sat in a booth.   
  
-----------------------   
  
A few tables down were Michael and Jordan drinking shakes and joking around.   
  
Flirting.   
  
"Hey!" Maria whispered to Max "He's supposed to flirt with me not her."   
  
"We'll just have to make them insanely jealous. Remember the plan?"   
  
"Unfortunately yes. So far I am not liking it. So what do we do?"   
  
"I was going to suggest a kiss but..." Maria glanced back at Michael and then quickly at Max.   
  
"Thanks for warning me!"   
  
"I tried."   
  
"Ok that is some major tonsil hockey! Not just Mighty Duck's peewee hockey ... that's full on Wayne Gretzky hockey!"   
  
  
**


	4. Chapter 4

*** * * * *   
  
"It's 5:20 here in Roswell. Outside the rain is pouring and we expect that it will continue through the week. Now here's a new one from Ricky Martin... Shake your bon bon! Shake your bon bon!"   
  
"Oh shut u Ricky! You're driving me loca!" Maria hit the radio off button. That was the worst dream I've ever heard. Maria crawled out of bed and began getting ready for school.   
  
By the time she arrived Michael was already there. He was leaning against his locker, talking to someone. Their identity was blocked by Michael's back. As she turned to see who it was Liz jumped out in front of her.   
  
"Hey Maria!"   
  
"Oh, hi Liz."   
  
"Don't sound so enthusiastic. Have fun at the dance last night?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"The 60's dance. You went with Max."   
  
"Oh my God!" Maria collapsed onto a nearby bench.   
  
"Maria! Are you all right?"   
  
"Ya I, I thought that was a dream. That means Michael ... and and her."   
  
"Yep that happened too."   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Max, I'm sure Liz will forgive you. All you did was dance. Right?" Isabel reassured him.   
  
"Ya, that's more than Michael can say."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Michael and Jordan were getting pretty friendly last night."   
  
"No way!"   
  
"Yes way!"   
  
-----------------------   
  
Alex knew that he would never have the same relationship with Liz again. He had given up his attempts to know her secret. Somehow Max had taken his place and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He needed some help to sort things out.   
  
"I need to make an appointment with Ms. Topolsky."   
  
"Sorry she quit this morning."   
  
"Oh really?" Alex asked trying to act surprised.   
  
"Yes but Mr. Keistmeir is taking her place. Go on in."   
  
Alex went inside and sat down. Inside the room was an extremely skinny man with a big orange afro. He was dressed in different colors of pink and pink sunglasses.   
  
"Are you Mr. Keistmeir?"   
  
"By George I am. What can I help you with?"   
  
"Well you see, Liz is my..."   
  
"Girl troubles eh?"   
  
"No not exactly. She's my best friend and she is keeping secrets from me."   
  
"What type of secrets? You can tell me."   
  
Alex looked around hesitantly. "Bloody secrets."   
  
"The two of you killed someone?"   
  
"No her friend needed help and I took my blood sample and traded it with his. They are on drugs or something."   
  
"Really?" The man leaned forward listening very carefully.   
  
"This is stupid. I'm out of here." Alex left and the councilor gave no attempt for his return.   
  
Out of the closet walked Ms. Topolsky. "Good work Henry."   
  
-----------------------   
  
4th period was especially boring that day. The teacher was showing a movie on UFO sightings. Michael had already seen the video several times. Maria watched and realized she already knew more than she wanted to know about aliens. Instead she watched Michael and Jordan. How could he hurt her like that? Talking and flirting when he knew she was watching. If she told the sheriff about her new alien friends Michael would be taken away and... no she couldn't do that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell.   
  
"Woohoo! No more school for 2 days!" Michael screamed and the class laughed at his stupidness.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Come on Jordan let's go eat." Michael put his arm around her.   
  
"I have to get some records from the counseling office first."   
  
"I'm there girl. Let's go." They walked off hand in hand passing Maria and Liz.   
  
"Ya know that just makes me nauseous!" Maria said banging her head into the locker.   
  
"Maria don't let it bother you. You hate him remember? And plus he is Czechoslovakian."   
  
"Ya but he is so cute."   
  
-----------------------   
  
"So now that you have your little papers, you hungry?"   
  
"Ya! I could go for some ice cream with Tabasco sauce."   
  
"You would?"   
  
"Ya I know it's really weird but I like it."   
  
"Mr. Guerin I'm glad I caught you. I mean was able to see you before you left."   
  
"Ms Topolsky, I thought you were shot, I mean fired."   
  
"No I quit. But I need to speak to you and your little green friends." Jordan looked confused.   
  
"Oh no! Did I spill your secret Michael? Actually I believe it was Alex." She pushed play and Michael listened to Alex's confession. "Yes, busted."   
  
"Come on Jordan let's go get that ice cream." They walked away.   
  
"Yes and it may be your last."   
  
  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hey Michael!" Liz approached Michael and Jordan who were sitting in a booth at the Crash Down. "Oh Jordan, hi."   
  
"Hi."   
  
"What can I get you?"   
  
"Actually Liz do you have a minute?" Liz motioned for him to follow her to the back.   
  
"Wait here Jord. I'll be right back." Michael sat on a counter in the kitchen. "Ms. Jordan and I ran into Topolsky in the counseling office. Alex told her about the blood and somehow that lead her to the conclusion that she needs to speak to me and my little green friends."   
  
"Ok there is no way Alex told her."   
  
"She has it on tape."   
  
"Shit! Does Jordan know anything?"   
  
"No but I think she is curious."   
  
"That bitch will probably tell everything if she finds out."   
  
"You could be nice to her."   
  
"Ya and you could be nice to Maria."   
  
Michael stood looking at Liz completely mystified. "What the hell are you talking..."   
  
"You really hurt her."   
  
"Whatever Liz." Michael returned to his table.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Now that we have the evidence about the blood, what's next?" Mr. Keistmeir asked Ms. Topolsky.   
  
"We can't do anything yet. We get a few more pieces to the puzzle and then we strike."   
  
"Like a snake?" Henry's toxically happy councilor side came out.   
  
"Yes like a snake."   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Ewww! Snake!" Maria yelled from the closet. She grabbed a can of tomato sauce off the shelf and smashed the snake. "I killed the little sucker! "Ouch! Damn!" Maria fell to the floor and grabbed her leg.   
  
"What's wrong?" Liz kneeled next to her friend.   
  
"I think it bit me!" Maria's leg began to swell.   
  
"Um, Michael!!" Liz yelled.   
  
"What now?" Michael walked in acting very annoyed.   
  
"Don't worry I won't keep you long. Help Maria."   
  
"Sorry she is way beyond help."   
  
"My leg dumbass!" Maria smacked him.   
  
Michael placed his hand over the bite healing it instantly.   
  
"Thanks." Maria looked at Michael's eyes and instantly thought of Max. She hit her head removing the image of Max. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"   
  
"Fine I'm going! Remember cash is a nice way to repay people for your life."   
  
Michael once again returned to the table. Jordan was standing waiting for him. "Michael we need to talk."   
  
"Ok, what?"   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Jordan spotted Maria and Liz watching them. She knew about Maria's obsession with him but figured she was out of the picture now. Jordan kissed his cheek and pulled him outside by the waist of his jeans. Michael smiled as they passed Max and Isabel in the doorway.   
  
-----------------------   
  
"Wow did I just see a smile?" Max asked Liz at the counter. She shrugged. "No idea."   
  
"I believe our Michael is all grown up." Isabel laughed.   
  
"Iz you know that isn't funny."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Why's that? Does Michael have a fatal smiling disease? If he does that's fine with me. He can smile all he wants." Maria became joyful at that thought.   
  
"No, it's bad because Jordan doesn't know about the whole." Max points towards the ceiling.   
  
-----------------------   
  
Outside, Michael sat on a bench holding Jordan leaning up against him. "Michael?"   
  
"Ya?"   
  
Jordan looked very scared and worried. "Do you believe in the crash of   
  
1947?   
  
**********   
  
To Be Continued   
  
**


End file.
